


Battle revolution XO

by AgenderAnarky



Category: DCU (Comics), New Super-Man and the Justice League of China (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, ME? Self projecting? Its more likely then you think, Short & Sweet, forbidden great ten/jlc fic too, going nuts, just a bunch of dudes hanging out, playing videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderAnarky/pseuds/AgenderAnarky
Summary: The great twenty get competitive over games.





	Battle revolution XO

**Author's Note:**

> Im back. In months. With new obscure favs. Once more. 
> 
> I am a paragon of amazing content i know thank you 
> 
> Also no one be mean pls im just trying to have fun :(

“COME ON!” 

The sound of a controller hitting the floor was heard loud and clear across the room, as Kenan Kong started pummelling Xao Tu with a pillow, who just laughed boyishly in response. 

“You've never even played this before! You spend all of your time preaching about the old traditions and gods and whatnot! How did you beat me?!” 

“Maybe you’re just not good at this game as you thought.” Was their sly response, and all it did was make Kenan hit them harder. 

“Alright, Alright, What's going on here?” 

Yao Fei walked into the room, face scrunched up in exhaustion, staring intensely at the both of them. 

“Kenan keeps losing to Xao, and he's being a whiny baby about it.” Baixi answered, methodically clacking away at his keyboard. 

“Hey! Shut it, tubby! I am not!” 

“Really? You seem to be awfully upset over this.” Raising an eyebrow, Yao tried to keep an amused expression off his face. 

Kenan groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Why must everyone be out to get me today?!” 

Suddenly, Xao Tu piped up, asking, “Hey, Yao Fei, wanna join in? You can’t be any worse then Kenan.” 

He hummed lightly at first, causing the furniture in the room to shake ever so slightly, before nodding. “I don’t see why not.” 

“You’re gonna get destroyed, old man.” Retrieving his controller, Kenan grumbled, Yao smirking condescendingly at the remark. 

“We shall see about that.” 

By the time General August got back from his trip with Peng and Ghost Fox killer, the living room was a war zone, with at least five people betting on the outcome of the match. 

All the General could do is stare around at them all in complete bewilderment, exclaiming, 

“What is going on here?!”


End file.
